Luna Diary (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 30, Luna Diary. Transcript #1 Luna Girl (Narrating): '''Luna Diary. (In the Fantasy Forest, Luna Girl is helping the PJ Masks protect some harvest loon eggs that Romeo and Night Ninja have stolen, but Luna Girl steals them from them.) '''Night Ninja (shouts from the right side of Luna Girl): Give us back those eggs, Luna Girl! Romeo (shouts from the left side of Luna Girl): Yeah! We need those eggs so we can hatch them into evil harvest loons, and then take over the world! Luna Girl: '''You’ll have to catch me first! (flies up on her Luna Board and Romeo and Night Ninja headbutt each other when they try to capture her; she then laughs mockingly) You were saying, boys? '''Both (get up, rub their heads, glare at each other, and point a finger at each other): THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY FAULT?! YOU LET HER GET AWAY! HEY, STOP THAT! Luna Girl (giggles): You boys are so cute when you argue. (pulls out Luna Magnet) Okay, enough fun. Time to take you boys out of the Fantasy Forest. You’ve done enough trouble here for another night. Catboy (he and the PJ Masks appear): Yeah. That’s for sure. (Luna Girl shoots a Luna Beam at Romeo and Night Ninja, which has them trapped inside, then she lifts them off the ground.) Romeo: '''Hey! This isn’t funny! Put us down, Luna Girl! '''Luna Girl: '''If you say so, but first, let’s go for a spin! (spins Romeo and Night Ninja around, which makes them dizzy, then she releases the button which turns off the Luna Beam, and the nighttime villain boys are sent flying) '''Both (scream in unison as they are tossed): WE’LL GET YOU FOR THIS, LUNA GIRL! Luna Girl (lets out a heavy sigh of exhaustion and relief): That ought’a teach them to messing with the harvest loon eggs. Owlette: '''Thanks for helping us get the eggs back, Luna Girl. You’re not pretty bad with the Luna Magnet by the way. '''Luna Girl: '''Thanks, Owlette. Now that Romeo and Ninjy are gone, let’s return these eggs back to their mom. (At the harvest loon’s nest, Luna Girl and Owlette gently lay the eggs in and just in time as the eggs begin to hatch and out come some harvest loon chicks. They look so cute.) '''All (charmed by the baby harvest loons’ cuteness): Aww! (The moths look a bit jealous, but they are charmed by the baby harvest loons' cuteness too. Then, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl decide to call it a night.) Catboy: '''PJ Masks, all shout hooray... '''PJ Masks and Luna Girl: '''Cause in the night, we saved the day! (Meanwhile, Romeo and Night Ninja are still screaming and flying through the air until they crash landed... into Luna Girl’s bedroom— and groan in pain.) '''Night Ninja (a book lands on his head): Ow! Where are we? (rubs his head, then realizes that he and Romeo are in Luna Girl’s bedroom) If I’m not mistakened, we’re in Luna Girl’s room. (Romeo grunts and pulls himself out of the pillows when suddenly, a book falls off his face, which is Luna’s Diary.) Romeo (looks down at the diary and his eyes widened): Well whaddya know? (picks up Luna Girl’s diary) It's Luna Girl's diary! Let’s go back to my mansion to make cupcakes and read it! Night Ninja (his eyes widen with shock): What?! Read someone’s personal private thoughts from their own personal private diary?! That’s so wrong! (grins devilishly and rubs his hands together in an evil way) I like it! Okay, so how do we open it? Romeo (turns the diary sideways and finds a lock on the right side of the front cover): Hmm. Well, there’s a lock, so there must be a key to open it. Night Ninja (snatches the diary out of Romeo’s hands): Gimme that! I can find a way to open this diary myself! Uh, kinda. Romeo: '''Phmph! Yeah right. (Suddenly, Night Ninja feels something on the moon decoration as he flips open a panel of the moon decoration to reveal a moon key inside it.) '''Night Ninja: '''Aha! Here’s the key, see! I told you I can find it really fast. '''Romeo: '''Just put the key in and open the diary already, Night Ninja! I wanna see what Luna Girl’s written in those pages. (is about to insert the key into the keyhole when he and Night Ninja hear the sound of the Luna Board and Luna Girl’s moths coming, which means that Luna Girl and her moths are coming into the room) '''Night Ninja: '''Yikes! It’s Luna! Let’s get outta here! (he and Romeo escape through the window in time before Luna Girl and her moths come in) '''Luna Girl (gets off her Luna Board, stretches her arms, and lets out a long yawn): Boy, what a night! Time to hit the sheets. (walks to her wardrobe to grab her nightgown as the moths go to sleep in their moth beds while their master changes into her nightgown and puts away her villain suit and mask, her Luna Magnet, and her Luna Board, then hops into her bed as she throws the blanket over herself, lets out another yawn and lays her head on the pillows) Goodnight moths. (falls asleep, but only for a second when she remembers something) Oh, I almost forgot. My diary. I’ve got to write tonight down. This will be a full pager for it. (puts her hand under her pillows to grab her diary, but she feels nothing) Huh? What? (lifts the body pillow up just to find that her diary is not there and she lets out a gasp) MY DIARY! (In the bushes, Romeo and Night Ninja jump to the sound of Luna Girl’s screaming.) Night Ninja: '''Uh oh! (clutches Luna Girl’s diary in his hands) Gotta run! (Just then, Robot and the Ninjalinos arrive to rescue their masters as they make their getaway.) Transcript #2 '''Luna Girl: '''Keep searching, moths. It’s gotta be around here somewhere! I can’t stop until we find it! (The PJ Masks exchange confused and worried looks with each other.) Transcript #3 '''Night Ninja: '''Ninjalinos! (swipes the diary away from the Ninjalinos and drops it into Romeo’s hands) Only Romeo and I can read Luna Girl's diary! '''Romeo (laughs when he read something in Luna Girl's diary): This is a cute one! Listen to this! "Dear Luna Diary, it's official! Gekko is so cute! Today is Valentine's Day, and last night he took me to the Valentine's Day Carnival where we played games, rode on romantic rides, and we even saw my favorite singers, Anna Blue and Damien Dawn, singing my favorite song, Angel, onstage! And the best part of the night is that Gekko won me a cute little bunny toy from the claw machine! (Night Ninja held back a laugh, but he lets it out and laughs along with Romeo) Ahaha! A bunny! Ahahahaha! Night Ninja (coos at the entry): That’s so cute! Luna and Gekko sittin’ in a tree! Both (tease fun on Luna Girl): K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Robot (pops up when he sees an anime drawing in the diary’s page): '''Oh look, master! There’s a drawing of you in the diary, and another! '''Romeo (flips through the pages as the pictures become an animation): '''Hey! That ain't me! '''Night Ninja (intrigued by the drawings): Seems like Luna wants to pursue a career in animation or something. (The anime cartoon Romeo is walking through the Fantasy Forest.) Romeo: '''Yeesh! What a dummy. (The anime cartoon gets eaten by a Sea Lion that spits him out, then the Romeo drawing get struck by lightning and become piles of dust.) '''Robot: '''Oh look, master! You got eaten by a sea lion! (a bolt of lightning hits Romeo and he turns into a pile of dust) Now you’re a smudge. (A gust of wind blows away the smudge. The Ninjalinos giggle and Night Ninja and Robot laugh while Romeo growls. Meanwhile, back at the streets...) '''Luna Girl: '''Grr... '''Gekko: '''Don't worry, Luna. See, we'll find your diary. Honest. (The moths, Owlette, and Catboy search for the diary through, over, and under things, but they find nothing.) '''Owlette: '''Mm... Nothing! Keep searching, guys! '''Catboy (gives Luna Girl an apologetic expression): Sorry, Luna Girl, but your diary's not under here, but don't worry. We'll keep looking for it. Luna Girl (growls and starts crying instead of going into a tantrum): I want my diary! (flies away on her Luna Board, weeping, her moths follow) Gekko (outstretches his arm to Luna Girl): Luna Girl, wait! I promise will find your diary! Please! (groans) We've gotta find Luna Girl's diary, and fast! Owlette: '''But it could possibly be anywhere, and Disney Junior Town is such a big town for a little diary like Luna's. Hmm. (looks up into the sky and comes up with an idea) Maybe a bird's eye view will help us search for it. (flies up) Super owl eyes! (uses her owl eyes to search for the diary and the thieves) Nothing! I don’t see Luna Girl’s diary or those thieves anywhere! '''Gekko: '''Hmm... (goes to the Gecko Mobile and fastens his seatbelt) '''Catboy: '''Gekko! What are you doing? '''Gekko: '''I'm going to find Luna Girl's diary on my own because I have a feeling that it didn't just disappear, it's been stolen, and I think I know who has it. (drives the Gecko Mobile to find the thieves) '''Owlette (lands and nods in agreement): He's got a point. Catboy: '''Yeah, I agree. Let's go follow him. (he and Owlette run to follow Gekko in the Gecko Mobile) Transcript #4 '''Luna Girl (finds oil grease stains and fingerprints messing up the pages of her diary): There are oil grease stains and ninja fingerprints all over these pages! THE PJ MASKS WERE RIGHT! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN READING MY DIARY!!!! Romeo (shoots a glare at Night Ninja): Way a go, Night Ninja! Night Ninja (glares back at Romeo): Me?! You’re the one who found her diary when we crashed into her room last night! Transcript #5 (Later, in Luna’s bedroom...) Luna Girl (writes in her diary while her moths happily watch): ''Dear Luna Diary, my ex-friends Romeo and Ninjy, and their annoying sidekicks totally got what they deserved for stealing you and reading all my secrets in your pages. Thank goodness for the PJ Masks, though. I’m glad they were able to get you safely back to me, even though some of your pages were now covered in yucky fingerprints. Luckily, their friend was able to get them clean with his powers. Anyways, I can’t wait for tomorrow night, and who knows? Maybe it’ll be much more better than this night. Signed, Luna Girl''. (double secures her diary with some moon power and puts it under her pillow, then goes to get changed into her nightgown before going back to sleep) '''Luna: '''I sure hope that tomorrow, the next night will be better than this one. (The End)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 30 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Luna Girl Category:PJ Masks images Category:Villain images Category:Romeo images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Reading images